As You Wish
by Zurla Adams
Summary: This is the crackiest couple I can think of. It's comeplete and utter lameness and failness. The sorty has nothing to do with the Princess Bride. Does this even count as mature? Read at your own risk.


No one thought it would happen.

It wouldn't.

It shouldn't.

It couldn't.

But it did. And no one saw it coming, like a silent train coming around the bend. It just happened.

That night while they were studying for their finals, as assigned patners, they noticed each other.

The German looked at the other boy, noticing how soft his features were, how, soft, his hair looked...

The Chinese one just looked up and away quickly, shy and scared as to why the other was staring so harshly at him.

Not that he really disliked it or anything.

He had really pretty eyes.

Dispite the fact of the mutual awkwardness, they managed to finish the project before the library closed for good. They both got up, and said their overly-formal goodbyes and turned to leave, when Ludwig did an unsual thing.

"Would you like me to walk you home?"

Yao was surprised by this, but refused, "No thank you-aru! I don't need asistance making it home." He smiled reassuringly.

Ludwig nodded and stepped back, holding the door open for the other, giving a small smile and nod and return as he watched him walk away.

The next day in class, Yao approached him and asked to be study patners once more.

He said yes, hoping he didn't sound too eagar. He needed a break from the small Italain that trailed along after him like a lost puppy. Maybe he could spend some time with his brother, the one that had a foul mouth and a sour atittude.

Not to mention he wouldn't mind getting to know him a little better.

He found out the chinese boy (Well, man, you would say, since he was actually older than Ludwig) loved to cook and talk. He's only quiet around people he doesn't know. Alot of his family members went to this school, and much to his surprise, he was related to one of his close freinds.

"Aiyah, Kiku can be so mean sometimes," Yao sighed, leaning back in his chair and nodding, "He never mentions his family anywhere, from what I've heard. And Yong-Soo-aru." He shook his head, "Don't get me started on that handful of a brother-aru."

"Ha, you think you have it bad." Ludwig muttered, chuckling.

Yao sat up. "Oh yeah? What makes you say that?"

"You know Gilbert, right?"

"Yeah?"

"..."

"... Oh." Yao's eyes rolled up to the ceiling, "Thats pretty bad-aru."

"I know."

They worked in silence for a while, before Ludwig piped up, "Would you like to, uh, get a drink after this?"

China looked up at him, surprised.

Ludwig's head snapped back to his book, "Imean- You don't have to-"

"I'd love too."

Yao's hand flew to his mouth, before coughing, "Yes, that would be nice."

Lugwig looked relieved as he settled back into his book, his smile similar to the one next to him.

He should have known the Chinese man couldn't hold his liquor.

But he wasn't complaining as he was pressed down onto the bed.

And as his pants were thrown to the floor.

"F-Fuck."

God, was it even possible to do that with your tongue?

He pressed the other's head closer to his hips.

He admitted it, he wasn't the most sober person on the planet either.

He tilted his head back and groaned as Yao's mouth made its way up his body, landing on his and softly thrusting his hips in Ludwigs.

"Please..."

Ludwig groaned once more before turning Yao on his back and topping him.

"As you wish."

Yao, woke up with a start.

Where was he? This wasn't his room.

Who was that?

Ludwig?

Why are they naked-?

Did they-?

Oh god-?

He felt the stickyness on his back and he felt his stomach twist into a knot.

_He's going to hate me._

He knew he was an easy drunkard, and he knew he got really frisky when under the infleuence when he agreed to go out with him, but-

He knew he had wanted this in the first place, so he used it as an excuse.

Maybe he could slip out undetected and-

"I'm sorry."

Yaos head snapped around to the figure next to him.

Ludwig took a shakey breath, "I shouldn't have taken advantage of you." He sat up, "You were drunk, and I was sober enough to make the choice of sleeping with you."

Yao was shocked. He had wanted to sleep with-?

"You can leave now, and we can forget this ever happened." He got up, "I'm sorry. I-" He buried his face in his hands.

Yao got up and ran over to him jumping on him and oushing him down onto the bed and kissing him, hard and fast.

He stopped and looked into surprised blue eyes.

"I like you-aru." Yao said quickly, "And I really liked what happened last night."

There was a moment of silence before they started kissing once more.


End file.
